A new start
by Kurai Tora
Summary: Hinata was driven to suicide after the war thanks to a series of factors, but Kami is willing to give her a new shot at happiness. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata felt crushed, Naruto had rejected her in a callous manner. Okay, he had just been massacred in public by Sakura, but it didn't justify his acts. She had thought that he would accept her after finding out that he had no chance with the Haruno. 'It seems that I was wrong.' A bitter smile warped her features as her hope waned. Her love was still in love with his abuser.

Her family planned to marry her to a nobleman, there was high chances that he would be much older than her. She had no value for anyone save her teammates and sister. 'It's too much to bear...' Thoughts of suicide crossed her mind and stuck there. 'I won't be able to leave a legacy anyway.' She went home and began writing her last letter and will, but as she wrote, tears leaked out, marking the paper. When she finished, she pinned it to the door of her bedroom with a kunai.

She used her Byakugan to evade anyone, whether she knew them or not. Her path led to the tomb of her mother, where she took off a poisoned blade that she used for assassination missions. "This is our last time together." She plunged it on her arm, letting the venom work its way in her body. "At least... I'll be free of the pain..." She felt as her heart slowed down and her breaths became painful. She passed on, leaning on the stone over the grave, with a smile.

* * *

Hanabi walked slowly to her sister's room, hoping to help with her pain, even if she didn't know how. She had witnessed her rejection and saw the pain and heartbreak behind her serene facade. 'Why did she even love him?! He's a jerk!' But she stopped at the sight of a stained paper on the door. "No..." She took it carefully and began reading, knowing that it was too late. When she finished, she went to find the Inuzuka and the Aburame, they deserved more than anyone to know.

Kiba and Shino were surprised to see the young Hyuuga, but it soon turned in worry when they saw her tears. They heard the news in silence, and after they read the letter, Kiba howled in anguish as Shino wept. The trip went to retrieve the body, not saying a word in the way. Hinata had a peaceful expression, which broke their hearts further. The dog user picked her body with care, grimacing at the smell of rot. They took her to the Hokage, so she could take the necessary actions.

The village was shocked at the announcement of the death of the Hyuuga heiress, mainly the Rookies. When the funeral took place, both Shino and Kiba fought fiercely to keep Naruto and Sakura from entering the room. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! SHE'S MY FRIEND!" Kiba punched the Uzumaki on the face. "You lost the right to refer to her in this manner!" Sakura was panting harshly, weakened thanks to Shino's bugs. "Your acts led to her death, so you have no place here." Akamaru fused to his owner, forming a two headed beast to fight Naruto. It was painful to watch, even if they were the attackers, the remainder of Team 8 were clearly the ones in pain, if their tears were an indication. "Please, just let her rest in peace." The duo dropped their attacks, retreating to mourn their friend.

Rain poured over the people that watched as the casket was lowered in the grave, and the earth turned mud hid the wood from the world. The ones who knew the girl recalled her kindness. As a Hyuuga, she was expected to be snobbish and prideful, but she wasn't. Nobody could understand her reasons for suicide, and never would.

* * *

This is the letter left by Hinata:

_To anyone that reads this, I'm sorry for dying. _

_Kiba and Shino, I hope that you forgive me __for_

_ abandoning the team, take care of __Kurenai __and _

_her child for me. Hanabi, I wish that you have __a _

_good life, and remember always: I love you._

_Even when I was supposed to despise you, _

_live for me, be a good leader. Father, I forgive you, _

_I knew that you were crushed after mother died, _

_and that I made you remember her, __both in __the _

_good and bad ways._

_But I can't live anymore, not after the love __of my_

_ life crushed my heart. I hope that you manage to marry_

_ Sakura, Naruto. Even if I wished to be the one by your side. _

_I'm crying to much, maybe the paper will be too smudged __to _

_read. Finally, I am free._

* * *

**This is a new story, but this isn't the end. Just wait. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, noticing that she was in a blank room that had a woman pinned to the wall with a spear... what? Then she focused on the other person in the room, a woman that reminded her of some Kumo denizens, garbed in ancient armor style, her golden eyes trained on every move she did. "Why did you commit suicide?" The girl was surprised by the blunt inquiry. "I... I was just tired of the pain, and tried a way out..." She couldn't help it when her eyes strayed to the impaled body. "Hmm? That's Kami, don't worry about her, it's a light punishment compared to what she deserved." True to her word, the woman was trying to reach the handle. "But forget her" -Kami cringed at her coldness- "I'm Amaterasu, can I get your name?" The human was a bit lost, but played along. "I'm Hina-" "YOU'RE WAY TOO COLD FOR A SUN GODDESS!" Amaterasu smiled in a dark manner and went to twist the spear. "Owowow-!" "Shut up."

Two women were talking about matters of the human world until they got to the room where they were summoned to, not impressed at all by the sight of Kami receiving a beating from Amaterasu. "What is the matter this time?" The mentioned goddess stopped to greet the guests. "Benzai, Kichijou. This idiot made a blunder again." "Is this related to the human who got an unattainable soulmate?"

Hinata was confused, the women seemed to have forgotten her, but she recognized the names from ancient registers. From her hunch, Benzai was the one dressed in a golden kimono and had her light colored hair held up by an ornate pin, and Kichijou was the one with reddish hair that was dressed like... a courtesan, that was the best word she could use. From their exchange, the one they spoke about was her, but wasn't she supposed to be with Naruto? He was open for a relationship, but it seems that he wasn't the one for her. Both were goddesses related to love until where she knew.

Benzai averted her eyes from the gore on the floor in favor of the human. "Greetings little one, are you the one called Hinata?" "Hai, I am, Benzai-sama." The woman smiled. "Respectful, I appreciate this." Hinata had a question that burned in her mind. "Who is my soulmate? And why I am not able to be with him?" It was a honest inquiry. "Oh, so you never knew... Kichijou and me deal with the love affairs of humans, but that one, Kami, messed with the registers. To be more accurate, yours." "Your red line was tied to the most unusual candidate." The two of them raised their hands, forming a depiction of a fox, with nine tails. "No way..." They smiled sadly for the girl.

"Gh! Mfh!" Amaterasu was bending Kami's arms in the wrong direction, having gagged her to spare her ears. "You're going to use these powers you're so proud of to aid the girl, to compensate the shitfest that was her life." "Fguh!"

The sun goddess had let go of Kami and dragged her to the girl. "Did you tell her?" Kichijou and Benzai nodded in reply. "Then, I'll just ask one thing. Do you want to punch this sleazebag?" She held the troublemaker, there wasn't even a sliver of humor in her voice. Hinata felt a conflict of emotions, she both didn't want to hurt the woman and desired to pound her to the ground. 'No, violence is bad!' But then she recalled her suffering and something snapped in her mind.

Amaterasu felt a pull from her hand in one instant, in the following one she witnessed as the petite flower mauled the deity with her special technique. "... wow." The two other goddesses were watching the scene with interest. "She's as good as you, Ammy."

*Yelp!* Inari was startled by the sound of a body crushing wood. "Is your wife smashing the bum again?" "Ah, Ebisu!" The fortune god was hearing intently the wreckage in the room. "But the sounds are all wrong, she prefers to to grind the bones with grappling moves, but it's sounding like a ragdoll being thrown around." Ebisu chuckled at his description. 'He does know his wife.' Everybody knew that their marriage was a trick from Kami, but they had clicked and decided to keep the relationship.

"Agh... I surrender, just stop." Hinata ceased the attack on the deity, but still held her arm. "I can be immortal, but this hurts like a bitch..." She drew a circle on the air, making a kind of mist to form in the shape of a gate. "This portal will take you to the past, your actions may change the timeline. But you can't talk of the future to anyone." Then she flicked her finger in the direction of the human, a swirl of white sparks enveloping her body. "Wha-" Hinata felt as her body changed painfully and blacked out when Kami pushed her through the rift. "Good luck."

* * *

**Please, review and read my other stories. This chapter is supposed to be lighter compared to the first. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata struggled to open her eyes, feeling strange and itchy. She scratched her neck like a dog until she noticed her actions. Looking down, she saw that her body was one of a fox, a black one to be specific. Then she glanced around comparing her size to the trees and saw a mountain close by. 'How much did I grow?' She heard sounds of a conflict not far from her position that was getting closer by the minute.

*CRASH!* *RUMBLE!* The Kyuubi was fleeing from some humans that kept throwing spears and flaming arrows, there was even catapults with tar. "RAAARRR-!" He tried to intimidate the humans, not wanting to use the Beast Sphere and taking care to not squash one of them by accident, but they just pressed further. 'Damn it!' After he rounded a mountain, he saw a creature similar to him.

Hinata was surprised to see the fox so soon, but when she sighted his chasers she understood his situation. 'Transformation.' She grabbed the male as smoke rose from the ground surrounding them. "Eh?"

"What!?" The platoon stopped in their tracks when the demon disappeared in front of their eyes with a companion. "He must have fled with his powers!" "That was to be expected from a cowardly kind." The general scoured the area for clues, but found nothing but a pair of foxes. "Tch!" He threw a stone at them, frustrated at the loss of his target. *Yelp!*

When the humans were far enough, the male glared at the vixen. "What did you do to me?" Hinata was a bit hurt by his venom. "I saved your tail, okay! Or did you want to be chased by them?" He snorted and turned around. "Who are you? There are only eight like me, and they aren't like you." He had a look of suspicion towards her. "I don't know, but I could teach you how to hide yourself like now. It will be a help in the future." He thought about it, he could use some peace. "Fine, but if I see a sign of deceit..." He let the silent threat sink in. "I swear that I will not betray you."

Whenever they had to rest, Hinata used the time to inspect her new body, finding out details like the presence of her bloodline. 'Thank you Kami.' Her features were a carbon copy of the nine tails until a certain extent, besides her coloring and her eyes she had a more sleek frame. Any attempts of approaching the male were rudely refused. 'How long will I take to get his trust?'

He had led her to a secluded canyon, far from human dwellings, he disliked distractions after all. There Hinata teached him some basic ninja techniques, making use of her eyes to figure a way to create a real transformation. After a few months the fox grudgingly gave his name. "Kurama... right? I'm Hinata." At her reply he just snorted in contempt, as years of being alert to attacks made anyone wary.

It was hard to convince Kurama to adopt a human disguise, but she managed it by mentioning that it made hiding easier in certain conditions. "Tch-" She effortlessly assumed her old human appearance and waited for him to do the same. He had spied on some humans to get an idea of anatomy. "Hmm..." He focused on his goal and smoke covered his entire body. *Cough, cough!* Hinata waved her hand to disperse the cloud, waiting until she could see him again. "Did I get it right?" He was a bit taller than her, having assumed the skin tone of a fisherman and spiky hair of the same color as his fur, dressed as a peasant. "So?" She was stunned. "Ah! Yes, you got it right." He just raised a brow at her acts, not understanding why she got this flustered.

Her memories of the past (future?) became somewhat blurry overtime, like childhood memories. But she kept to heart the names of her teammates and sister. 'How did they deal with my choice?' What she failed to notice was that every time her focus was somewhere else, Kurama used the opportunity to watch her, musing over her acts. 'Can I trust her...?'

He was too used to be tense all the time, and he honestly wanted to have a chance to relax. He hadn't seen his siblings in a long time, so the company was more than welcome. He was dozing off. 'She is competent different of any creature with intellect, she doesn't have an ounce of evil intent...' This fact intrigued him, he wanted to find more about this female. But considering how he had treated her... "I'm sorry..." Hinata had heard his murmur by accident and was surprised by it. "I forgive you."

* * *

**Please, review and read my other stories. Next chapter will be about the future (present)! Just wait~**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba and Shino visited the grave of Hinata whenever they could, sharing their lives and worries as if she were right there. It helped them with their pain. One day, they managed to meet Hanabi there as she finished a prayer. "... may the foxes guide you, sis." It intrigued the duo, whom decided to ask her. "Hey Sparky, what did you say there?" She raised her head in alarm. "You heard me?"

Kurenai was saddened over her student, the girl had suffered a lot, no wonder that she went off the deep end. 'Would things be different if I had done more for her?' Her son was more fussy than the usual, as if he sensed that his favorite caretaker wouldn't come anymore. "Calm down little Asu..." It hurt to remember their training and missions together. 'She was the bond between us.'

Hiashi stared at a painting of two foxes, a black and a red one. He knew the legends and tales of his clan by heart, but he was a sceptic about this matter, yet he couldn't do a thing, the beliefs were deeply ingrained within the Hyuuga,more than the Caged Bird seal even. 'Why did the ancestors decide to trust a demon?' His wife had been a firm believer, passing this trait to her eldest, who converted her sister later. He wanted to erase the faith when his friend had died, but the clan stood strong, blaming the Uchiha. 'Who would guess that they were right?' His brother's last words to him were _"One day, they will return."_

Naruto began feeling bad about the way he rejected Hinata after her death. Thinking back, he couldn't help but want to punch himself on the face. **"You can do it, just use your clone."** The sudden statement by Kurama startled the boy. 'Why do you always choose the worst time to speak?!' **"Oh? So you're feeling guilty, as I had expected. Disappointing."** The Uzumaki clearly heard the sneer in his voice. **"And don't try to justify yourself, lest you wish my opinion about you drop further."** The blond grimaced. A shocked Hinata popped up in his head. _"I don't need your pity!"_ The fox was sending vivid memories to him. "Argh!" A slap to an offered hand. _"Get lost! I want to be alone!"_ He clutched his head. "Please, stop!" Tears running down a pale face. _"What do you know about love?!"_ The beast was merciless in torturing him. "I'm sorry! Just stop these voices!" **"Tch, you broke sooner than I expected this time."** A silent promise of the past was still fresh in the mind of the nine tails. **'Wait a little longer, my dear...'**

Shino stepped closer to the girl, giving her a rare smile. "And if we say yes?" The Hyuuga had let go of her usual coldness. "The clan has a particular belief, the nine tails is a kind of guardian for us..." The Inuzuka got more interested. "Oh! Why?" She spied them through her bangs. "You aren't disgusted?" The Aburame adjusted his glasses. "We have no reason to discriminate." Hanabi sighed in relief. "Nobody would believe, but the fox is the reason that the clan still stands to this day. When we were in risk of extinction, it would appear with its mate to rescue us." The last statement stunned them. "Mate?" She slapped her mouth, she had told them more than necessary.

The Yang half of Kurama was searching for a certain location, but his memories were chopped and divided between the halves. 'Do I have to wait until he dies?' Then he recalled a technique that he had found with the intent of freeing his brethren in the past. 'That should work.' He turned in the direction of Konoha.

There was a strange tension on the air, only perceptible for ninja, who kept alert. But nobody knew what this foreboding predicted. Maybe it had to do with the increased amount of foxes that could be found in the forest, after a long time of complete absence.

* * *

**Please, review and read my other stories. Next chapter will return to the past with Hinata and Kurama~**


	5. Chapter 5

The ice that had covered the heart of Kurama was slowly melted by Hinata, her trust and gentleness helped to close the deep scars in his soul. There was nothing that he wished more than staying with this female. He knew the value of what he had gotten, he had watched the humans for centuries after all. Love and passion could be as fickle as a summer breeze, but for some reason Kami had given him a soulmate. But he could see that she felt restless, Hinata had attached herself to a group of humans that had the same eyes as her. He didn't understand why she worried about their safety, still, he helped her, warding off forces that aimed to obliterate the clan. He wanted to know what tied her to these humans, but he would wait until she did.

He knew about the children of Hagoromo, but it didn't matter to him anymore. He'd choose Hinata over complete strangers after all. But he knew that they formed two clans that were rivals. Uchiha and Senju. They warred against each other, dragging the world in their mess. "Tch, disgusting."

Hinata had laid down with Kurama to sleep, but in her dreams she was approached by Kami. "What do you need?" The woman had a sour expression. "Hinata... I didn't want to do this... but to keep the timeline stable, I must seal your presence, or you will be unable to be born and end fading away." These news were a shock. "But and Kurama? I can't leave him!" The deity hugged the girl. "I understand, but I will tell him when he can free you, and the way to do so." She knew that both would end crushed, but even the sweetest romances had dark times. "Come, dear."

When Kurama woke up and looked around him, his heart froze, there was no sign of Hinata! He relentlessly searched for her, trying to get even the tiniest hint of her scent, but it failed. 'Was it all a dream?' He felt wetness running down his eyes. "Uh?" It was tears, brought forth by his grief. "GRAAHHH-! WHY?!" He punched a mountain, turning it into rubble. "STOP!" "Hm?" A voice had shouted in his mind, distracting him. "It was never a dream, she just had to fulfill her side of the deal." The fox swung his claws in a threatening manner, not liking it. "It was necessary for your happiness, and you also have a role." If going along would bring his beloved back, he'd do anything. "What?" The face of a human popped up in his mind. "Kill Madara Uchiha."

Madara wanted... no, desired a way to defeat Hashirama, and he would even sell his soul for this mission. He heard a roar and saw the fox beast from the legends. "Sweet!" If he tamed the demon, anything would get easy! His eyes were able to trap the will of his victims to do his bidding. He had planned to attack those trashy Hyuuga to bait it out, but it wasn't needed after all. The beast tried to swat him down like a fly, there was an insane look in his eyes. "You're mine demon!" Kurama had met his eyes and his body stopped moving under his will. 'Wha-' This disgusting human was sitting on his head! But soon, all turned black.

* * *

Battle with Hashirama/Creation of the Valley of the End

* * *

Kurama shook his head, his body ached all over and his head seemed that it would split in half. 'Where... where am I...?' He was behind a golden cage and there was a woman with red hair staring at him. "FREE ME!" He hit the bars with all his strenght, but a power rebounded his strike. "I must kill that vermin! Let me out!" "I, Mito Uzumaki, will never release you, demon." The fox lowered his head, making the woman get wary. Sounds of water dripping could be heard, confusing the woman. "What did I do wrong...?" To her surprise, the demon was crying openly. "It was really too good to be true... you humans..." It rose its eyes towards her. "You are all so lucky... if you believe in it enough, you find love anywhere." Kurama turned around and retreated into the cage, leaving the woman with several questions.

There was only one clan who could give out info about the Nine Tails, the Hyuuga. Mito had gone to meet the clan head at the time, giving the excuse that it was to deepen the trust with them. "What do you wish, Lady Senju?" Henji was facing the redhead. "I came here to get more information about the fox demon." The man cringed. "Why do you think that we have such information?" "Don't try to play me, I know that your clan was feared in the past due to its protection." The man sighed. "Fine, but anything that I tell you, must not get out." "I promise." The Hyuuga closed his eyes. "The fox has a mate, equal to him in all but color, being dark colored. The two of them are our guardians, and no Hyuuga will ever partake in an act to subdue them. This is the most I can tell you." "I understand, thank you, Henji." Mito bowed in respect and went out.

'A mate... and it was so desperate... will I ever feel such deep feelings for Hashirama?'

"Hey." Kurama's ears perked up, Kami had spoken in his mind. "I will hold my side of the bargain, what you need to know is..."

* * *

**Please, review and read my other stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To DawnMay and anyone who got confused with the story: Hinata died in the first chapter because Naruto pushed her in a deep depression; the second chapter is about her time within the divine realm with the gods who have to fix her situation; then the story alternates between past and future, showing the impact of her death and how she changed the past. **

* * *

A shadow loomed over the tiny apartment of the Uzumaki, who was unaware of the invader. 'Urk! It's reeking of old ramen!' Kurama had taken his human form to not raise suspicion, carefully making his way to the bedroom. 'Eugh... I'll endure anything for you, my dear.' He had to recover his memories at any cost. He put his hands above the seal in the blonde's navel, using his chakra to unlock the array. Little by little the points of focus of the Death God Seal were busted, freeing his other half.

Kiba and Shino were thinking over what Hanabi had told them as they rested in the old Team 8 training field. "To think that they had such hardcore guardians in the past..." The Aburame looked at a firefly. "Indeed, they took a risk in staying among people who despise the beast, even more after what happened sixteen years ago." The Inuzuka petted his partner dog. "I wonder how the other fox looked like." Akamaru barked his opinion. "Eh? I'm a human, so I don't know." But they heard a shuffling in the woods and got alert. "Enemies?" A man landed in front of them, his red eyes focused on them.

'Inuzuka, Aburame... I need them to get to her...' Kurama bowed in front of the duo, startling them briefly. "Please, help me, I need your aid to rescue my wife." Kiba was gaping. "Eh?" "I believe that you should meet with the Hokage and form a proper mission." The man gripped the dirt. "No, if they knew about my situation, they would take her from me." Shino frowned at the conviction in the voice of this stranger. "I don't have money, all I can do is beg you." Akamaru was whining towards his owner, padding until he was across the redhead. *Bark!* "Oh? Yeah, she would have done the same." The two boys crossed eyes and a silent message was exchanged. "Well, we'll help you, but if we see that you're untrustworthy, we'll drag your ass to the prison."

Using their knowledge of the village, Shino and Kiba slipped out of the village with their guide, whom dashed entire time, forcing the ninja to expend all their stamina to keep up. The journey had lasted a few days, surely attracting alert within the village towards their absence. "It's way too far!" Kiba was panting harshly, his body ached terribly. "We are here." "Hm?" Shino stared at the rocky wall. Kurama walked to the base, pushing chakra and revealing two sealing arrays. "I need you to open it with blood and chakra. The one with bugs takes the left, you get the right one." Shino inspected for traps, not finding any. "It's safe." The duo did what they were told to, leading to some stones crumbling, revealing a passage. Kurama rushed in, not caring with the presence of the trio.

"Shouldn't us go after him?" Shino peered at his teammate. "Fine, but do not give him reasons to attack." They heard footsteps right ahead, showing how much the man was desperate. Then the sounds stopped, swapped with a faint cry. "What's going on?" They surfaced on a large circular cave, noticing that the man was cradling someone on his arms. "Wait... that hair..." They would recognize that dark bluish tone anywhere. "It can't be, we witnessed her burial." The woman was dazed, barely able to make it what the voice over her was saying. "... I'm g... found you... my... Hinata..." The last bit made her open her eyes. "K... Kurama...?" Her voice was slightly raspy by lack of use, but to the man, it was the sweetest sound he ever heard. "Y-yeah!" She could feel the tears that fell on her face. "Don't... cry..." When she brushed away his tears, it brought forth more cries from him. "It's too good to hold you again! Don't leave me!" Hinata held his face tenderly. "I promise..."

Kiba and Shino were pale, the name was exactly the same, and the weak voice was unmistakable! "It can't be... We saw..." Then they saw a strange woman by the most far off wall of the cave. "Enemy?!" Her body glowed and she made her way to the couple. "I congratulate you." The couple raised their heads. "You!/My lady..." Kami smiled at them. "It's good to see such happiness. But I couldn't help noticing that you, Hinata, had a certain wish, shared by Kurama." The female blushed, recalling her wish. "But that's impossible now..." The deity tousled the hair of the girl. "You silly thing, there is nothing impossible for me. But there is a price." Kurama frowned. "What is it?" "Your immortality. Will you take it, or not?" She chuckled, their eyes said everything for her. "Fine, I'll do it." She put her hands on their heads, making a bright mist leave their bodies and fade away, then she passed her fingers over Hinata's eyes. "It's done, have a good life together." The goddess faded away in a burst of light.

"Eh? What did we just see?" *Whine...* "Indeed..." Their voices picked the attention of the woman, who got up on shaky legs, supported by Kurama. "Kiba? Shino? Akamaru?" They never said their names, so the woman was truly... "Hinata~!" Kiba jumped on her, giving the poor girl a bear hug. *Woof~* The ninja dog was eagerly jumping around them. Shino merely adjusted his sunglasses, his gaze focused on the redhead, who gave a nod in reply. "Calm down Kiba, I'm getting dizzy!" The Aburame held the shoulder of the Inuzuka. "You heard her." "Fine, I'm sorry." Then their focus fell on her eyes. "They're purple!"

**Please review and read my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7- last chapter

"Why did they turn purple? You had white eyes!" Kiba was fretting over Hinata, not understanding what happened. "Why are you so nervous? I like it." Kurama was holding the girl. "It was that woman, right?" Shino was staring at the girl. "My eyes changing colors, it's a gift in my opinion. It means that I'm free from the Hyuuga." Hinata did not care if she lost the Byakugan. "Anyway, you two have to return as fast as possible. "Uh? Yeah..." "It will be a long journey, but it was worth it." The woman looked at her companion. "You want to? Fine." Kiba got confused, an emotion shared by Akamaru and Shino.

"WAAAAA-!" The poor Inuzuka was holding on for dear life, his dog wasn't any better. How did Hinata get able to turn in a giant fox?! By her side was Kurama, who was carrying Shino. The boy was awfully pale. By now, the two ninja had already figured that the couple was the foxes that Hanabi had mentioned. 'Scary...' Konoha was soon in sight and their speed decreased, but still covering a decent distance with each step.

The Hokage had casually looked through her window as she sipped some tea, but she ended spitting it out at the sight. Two enormous foxes were about to attack her village! She activated the alarms, sending ninja to ready up for battle, but there were fewer than the usual as some teams were searching for the remains of Team 8. 'Does the fox still want revenge?' But it was strange to see a black fox. 'Does it knows jutsu?'

Hinata and Kurama exchanged looks, stopping at a distance. "Get down you two." Kiba felt that his head was spinning. "Uurgh..." *Whine...* She shrunk in size until she was close to a horse, mimicked by her partner. "And now?" The original nine tails was nervous. The ninja closed on them, but they just stood still. "Waiii- urk... don't attack! Mgh...!" *Vomits* Kiba had screamed to his peers for the sake of his friend, but it took his body to the limit. It seemed like that the Inuzuka had developed a severe motion sickness. "Just take him." Shino had unmounted Kurama, but still swayed a bit.

Tsunade was stoic, facing two lovey-dovey foxes and an recovering Aburame. "Why should I let them in?" Shino was drinking tea to settle his stomach. "My lady, they are not hostile, and we did lose a large amount of our forces in the war, right?" It was a gaping wound to jab at, as many families were basically cut down to a fraction. "Still, what are their abilities? The Kyuubi is just one, and it can't be everywhere at once." Kurama perked up at this. "Actually, I gave up my status as a Tailed Beast. And we're planning in making a family, right dear?" Oh, she forgot that for some reason this being got a mate. "But how in the blazes you got someone?!" The ex-demon made a face that said 'no idea', in a foxy way. But all that Tsunade saw was a smirk. "Alright, I give up. But how do you plan to be recognized as a citizen? You're an animal." The couple exchanged looks and shifted shape into humans. "Dang it!"

All the teams who got deployed to find Team 8 had received hawks that informed them that they could go back to the village. They did notice the new couple, but with time everybody got used to them, only having a slight suspicion as the woman had the same features as the dead Hyuuga, but eventually they chalked it up to a coincidence. There was only a single incident, that involved the man punching hard the blond Namikaze, but nobody besides Kiba and Shino had an idea of his motives. Time had passed, the seasons changed and this single couple had signaled the start of a new clan, the Kitsune. From time to time many powerful clans came to them to try and claim their powers through marriage, but every single proposal was refused, as they had a single rule: do not let yourself be controlled.

Kami was holding Inari in front of her to ward off Amaterasu. "I fixed it, can't you give me a break?!" The sun goddess huffed. "Let's see until when your common sense lasts." She threw aside the poor fox. "Hey, I do have sense!" They were about to duke it out. "Oh yeah, sense of ridiculous!" On an ignored corner, the god was crying in silence. 'I'm just a harvest god after all...'

* * *

**Well, this is the first story I managed to finish, even if the ending is abrupt. I didn't want to end with a train wreck by dragging this out. Bye.**


End file.
